In order to cut large swathes of grass in a short period of time, riding lawn mowers have risen in popularity and use in recent years. Riding lawn mowers, and more recently zero-turn (herein “ZT”) mowers have given users the ability to rapidly cut grass with uniformity and precision. On a ZT mower, the user is traditionally seated above the cutting blades and in front of the mower's engine. Typically, a pair of handles extends from the mower's frame which the user operates in conjunction to control the movement and turning of the ZT mower.
The amount of continuous time that a ZT mower may be used is determined in part by the comfort of the handles. In traditional ZT mower handles, the handles are provided without adjustability for user customization. In other ZT mower handles, some handles are provided with the ability to adjust in two degrees of freedom. However, a tool kit is required to loosen the appropriate hardware to allow the handle to adjust. Such adjustments are not capable of being done quickly in the field while the mower is being used. Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to a multi-axis adjustable machine handle for a ZT mower which is adjustable in three degrees of freedom without the need for tools to facilitate the adjustment.